This invention relates to an athletic ball game net. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved portable net device applying thereto an adjustable net mechanism, thereby expanding usability further to baseball catching, hockey ball catching, and soccer ball catching.
Conventional athletic ball game nets on the market typically focus on practicing ball games in a limited space. For example, As demand goes on known for are utility realizing an enhanced application a variety of ball catching a variety of ball ca ball catching net which enhances portability and efficiently stops the flight of golf balls.
For practice purposes, it is desirable to capture the ball before it travels a large distance or strikes objects or people. Existing capturing structures include a net attached to the perimeter of a capturing frame and a rigid support frame attached to the capturing frame. The support frame is attached to the capturing frame and provides a base allowing the capturing structure to be disposed on the ground. A disadvantage of such structure is limited application. Further, it is easily folded and efficiently stored. This is because both the support frame and the capturing frame must be properly folded and placed in a container. Further use of a capturing frame and a supporting frame makes such structures more expensive to manufacture and harder to carry. There is, therefore, a need for a stable practice net applicable to a variety of balls. There is also a need for such a net to be easy to assemble and easy to carry.